Half breed?
by Raven2evil
Summary: The strongest demon know is really a half breed. But there is another her love is one too and doesn't know it. Will they come together and save the fudeal era? Rateing maybe low read with caution, long one shot.


**Half-breed?**

I walked down the road holding my sword behind me. I was the best there was and the most feared. No demon had ever beaten me no one dared to face me, who would fight such a demon like me. I was walking through a village everyone around me shaking and I smiled softly. Some kids ran past me kicking a ball and they stopped abruptly terrified. I sighed and held out the ball.

"Go on take it, I'm not all bad. I'm not going to hurt you," I said and he took it thanking me.

"The demon's back, everyone inside," Some old man yelled and ran inside.

"Kids go inside, we don't need you getting hurt," I said and they ran inside.

"Idiots they act as if I actually want them," some cute demon said.

"Hey you what do you want with these people? One such as you wouldn't need anything from here."

"I would say the same for you, a legend of your stature shouldn't be in a place like this."

"I'd take that as a complement but then I'd be offending them, it's not bad here just not a place I'd refer to. I'm simply passing by."

"Right, what ever," he said and continued on.

"Lord Shessomaru, we'll meet again but it will not be as sour as this one," I said and walked down the road.

I walked into the forest a half-demon following me, Inuyasha.

"Not you again Inuyasha. What is it now?"

"What would you want with Shessomaru?"

"Not much but it'd be fun to get a fight out of him," I said smiling and leaned against a tree.

"He is mine to kill."

"Done, I'll just simply beat him."

"Easier said then done," he said getting close to me.

"Against him yeah right," I said and he kissed me Shessomaru in the shadows.

"Don't under estimate him he's just as good as you."

"Yeah he's got your dad's blood one of the greatest demons in the world. It'll be all the better reason to beat him. Even though my family owes yours a few favors, it can't be that hard."

"So you say, though I all ways manage to beat him it's not all ways that easy."

"Inuyasha remember I'm stronger then you even if it's only by a little bit. Don't worry we'll fix that later."

"Sure bring that up again."

"Oh what ever Inuyasha, look I've got some things to do."

"Oh what ever you always have something to do," he said smiling.

"I'm a busy person, there's supposable a demon trying to take over a village, wanted to see what I could do."

"You're trying to help someone?"

"I help people sometimes, when I feel like it. I'm doing it for the demon okay man you make a big deal out of things. Besides I had to go to the place anyway they've got some information in need."

"Information about what, Raven?"

"None of your concern."

"Raven your not going till you tell me."

"It's about this girl okay word has it she's looking for me. I want to find her, see who she is, it's nothing."

"Raven you sure you want to look into this from what I've heard it's some lady from another world looking for yeah. She's supposable killed tons of demons looking for you."

"I'll be fine Inuyasha, promise. Later," I said running off.

I stopped when I came up to the village gasps filling the air. I walked to one of the huts and kneeled down before the monk.

"We have beauty here, what can I help you with," he asked smiling.

"I am here on bissusnes, there is rumor that a woman is searching for me, and I believe she has past by here. There any chance you know about her?"

"Maybe, a lady past by asking for the demon Raven and continued down the road finding she was not here. There is no way a pretty lady like you can be her."

I sighed and stood up.

"Looks aren't everything monk. Which way did she go if this lady is looking for me I should find out what she wants?"

"You're the Raven, my lady you do not want to go looking for this woman she is not after you for the best reason. It is said she is looking for power she knows you are the best around. I doubt she is looking for a simple talk."

"Even better, I thank you monk," I said and bowed before running down the road.

"I don't think so," someone said grabbing me.

"What the heck?"

"You were looking for me and you found me, you should have listened to the monk," she said taking out her sword.

"Back off she's mine to destroy," Shessomaru said blocking her from me.

"Great I've got to idiots fighting each other to fight me. I don't need this," I sighed and turned away facing someone else.

"Miss me princess," he asked softly.

"Oh god not you again, beat it you I have much better thing to do."

"Oh come on Raven you can't be so cold-hearted."

"I'm not I just could careless about you," I said and ran into the forest.

"That idiot Shessomaru why doesn't he mind his bissuness. Wait, how would he know I was looking for that lady? Damn it, this is just great, he'll have us killed at this rate," I said and jumped onto a treetop.

"You can't run away this time, there is no where to go," Shessomaru's calm voice said.

"True but I was never running away from you. Do you really think I have a reason to fight such a demon like you, do you really think you have a chance?"

"Of course I do, with my father's blood it will be nothing."

"True, I could see that but don't under estimate me lord Shessomaru. I have things to do Shessomaru they do not include you. There is something about me that others know that I do not. I believe you would say I am a lost cause, I'm on the search for just that."

"Don't give me that you were fine with my brother a while ago, you are a lost cause to be so foolish as to fall for him."

"Are you that blind sighted, do I really look like I'd be that dumb? I can read him like a book he thinks I actually like him, and he finds himself falling for me. He's to slow to figure out I need him to destroy the future. Without him the world will come to an end, its prophecy."

"What's prophecy?"

"It's kind of weird the prophecy mentions to half-breeds with the power of two full demons so I'm looking for the other. His other half, both able to beat any demon because there strength is that of a full demon. Might be why he all ways beats you."

"Don't change the subject, what is this prophecy," he asked as Inuyasha ran below us.

"Let's see. When the world goes black they will all turn to two. Both half-breeds and unexpected saviors. One knows who he is while the other doesn't, without there power the end will come. Those who doubt and fear them the most will learn there reasoning while those who accepted them will not understand them. One will have more trouble then the other not knowing the truth. While the other runs around trying to prove who he is."

He smiled and looked at me.

"So basically it's two half-demons but one doesn't know she's a half-breed. Because of that she has a harder time, the fear them comes in on her part. She uses what she doesn't know and others fear her strength. Those who accept them, Inuyasha friends they won't understand this. All we need now is to figure out who this girl is," he said half-way laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"It's sad I never thought you'd be so blind and then end up half of what you think you are."

"I doubt I even want to know you've lost it Shessomaru."

"Raven if you look deep within the prophecy you'll see what I'm talking about. I'll leave you with that good luck finding the savior," he said and jumped down.

"What the heck is he talking about, I hate men when they talk in riddles," I sighed softly sitting down.

"Wait a second, is he saying… Hey Shessomaru get back here," I yelled running after him.

"Huh," he stopped and I skid next to him.

"You are you trying to say I'm the second half-breed. Shessomaru get this I'm no half-breed not now not ever. I don't play with that Shessomaru!"

"Your naïve Raven, I never said you were a half-breed, you took it that way. It maybe possible but I am not saying it is so; there are other demons such as you who think to highly that they are full-demons. What I say is nothing close to the truth but has its chances of being the truth. It is the prophecy that will tell who the other person is."

"Good you get help me then."

"Nope this is your job," he said and disappeared into the forest.

"Baka," I said and ran off toward my village when I ran into Inuyasha and his friends.

"I knew I sensed something," the others said and Inuyasha started twitching.

"Beat it I have no time for you guys!"

"Not in your life," Songo said.

I heard a whistle and I rubbed my temples.

"Why can't that idiot do anything right, I'll deal with you bozo's later," I said running past them.

"Inuyasha you okay," Kagome asked but he was gone.

"Where'd he go?"

"If I'm sure he's following her for a fight. Let's go," they said and followed me.

"Only the two half-breeds will be compatible, a secret love between them and all will be found out when they end up making love," the thought ran through my mind as I ran toward my castle Inuyasha following behind me and the others not to far behind.

I walked into my castle and sighed maybe I got away from him. I sighed and he was next to me smiling.

"Inuyasha what are you doing why aren't you with the others?"

"I couldn't help it," he said kissing me and we went to my room.

"The others will try to follow you," I said kissing him as I took his shirts off.

"Let them try they can't get into here," he said and took of my cloths.

I kissed him smiling as I took of the rest of his cloths and rubbed against him. The others walked inside looking around as he rolled on top of me and enter me fully. I screamed his name as he enter me fully and it echoed through out the castle.

"Well he's here, split up," Kagome said and came upstairs toward my room.

I kissed him as he gained pace inside me making me moan. She listened by the door hoping he wasn't in there.

"Damn you're tight," he said and she gasped lightly.

"Wait no! The prophecy only the two are compatible, a secret love. Everyone knows Kagome loves Inuyasha but does that mean? No I can't be this is just simply for fun but then why does it feel better then it would have if I was just doing this for the heck of it? Did I secretly want this on the inside," I panicked inside as an orgasm hit me.

We moaned as we came together and laid there for a while before he came out of me. I couldn't believe it did I actually love Inuyasha, was I the half-breed the prophecy was talking about? I laid there breathing heavily a million thoughts running through me.

"Mi lady," the call came from outside. I got up and put a robe on before walking out onto the balcony.

"Mi lady, there's a demon here to confront you by the name of Naroku."

"Naroku sounds good, tell him to wait in the library I'll be there in a while," I said well aware of Inuyasha hated to him.

"Idiot," I sighed and took a shower before walking down stairs.

"Stay away from him," Kagome yelled tackling me.

I stopped the fall and threw her against the wall.

"You can have him, at this case I'm risking myself no love can cause that and if it dose it is not worth it. I'm not risking who I am," I said letting her go and walking into the library.

"You wanted me for something?"

"The prophecy, you fear it for no reason it is not you. There is another one that has yet to be born the second part is no part of the prophecy simply what someone else made up simply because it isn't right. The woman is one of the stronger one of her people much like you. You have nothing to fear he will find her on his own you can have all the fun with him and his brother that you want," he said coolly.

"Yes, I'm safe. Thank you," I said and walked back to my room but Inuyasha was gone.

"Inuyasha, where'd you go?"

"He left, he heard what you said and he thinks your using Naroku against him," Shessomaru said standing behind me hard.

"His problem," I said and was suddenly chained to my bed.

Inuyasha was watching in the closet mad at me.

"What the, Shessomaru let me go."

"Sorry Raven but I can't do that you're a bit to beautiful to let a half-breed take you," he said kissing me as he took off my cloths.

"Shessomaru stop," I yelled trying to get away from him as he probed his fingers in me.

"I wanted him I couldn't fight that much but I couldn't do this to Inuyasha. Wait who was I kidding there was someone else out there for him like I really care. But then why does it hurt so much," I thought trying to get away from him.

"Shessomaru stop," I yelled and broke the chains holding me down only to have them wrapped around me again.

"Come now there's no point in wasting your energy on fighting me, this is one fight you will not win."

"No you can't do this!"

"Why because of Inuyasha I could have sworn you said you never loved him," he said and Inuyasha nearly cried.

"I said it to hide from myself."

"So you do love him?"

"Yes," I said softly and he smiled.

"We'll just have to fix that then, I'm sick of him getting in the way all the time. You a demon you don't need to waist your time with him."

"Leave me alone," I yelled breaking the chains again and kicking him away from me.

I wrapped my cloths around me and cloaked myself.

"There's a reason I love Inuyasha that you wouldn't understand. He has a heart and actually cares about people; you'll have to get over that fact."

"Are you that foolish? He's half-human he's supposed to, I can not help what I am but I can tell you I love you," he said grabbing me and ripping off my clothes before pinning me under him.

"I will not let you go for anything and no hanyou will stop me," he said and took possession of me making me scream.

I tried to get away from him but I couldn't each thrust filling me with pain to the point where I was bleeding and crying.

"Stop," I yelled crying and he only moved faster planning to change me.

"You are not to see him!"

"You can't control me," I yelled trying to get away from him lights in the next room bursting.

He growled and moved faster in me and I screamed pain filling me.

"Raven don't," Inuyasha thought to myself, my mind clouded with pain.

"Fine, I won't see him," I screamed as pain washed over me and he stopped.

"Promise it, I will not having my love degrade her self to a half-demon. Beside he'd break your heart anyway," he said pulling away from me.

"He's not the only one," I whispered and disappeared bring some clothes with me.

"She'll come along sooner or later," he said to himself and left as Inuyasha ran after me.

I appeared by the sacred tree my cloths around me crying.

"Hey Inuyasha where'd you run off to now," the others called.

"Raven what's wrong," he asked sitting next to me smelling Shessomaru on me.

"Raven you didn't?"

I turned away from him knowing Shessomaru was watching.

"Why, why'd you do it Raven? Was I that bad? Did you just want to mess with my mind," he yelled grabbing me.

I turned away from him crying and he threw me into the tree.

"So this is what it's like to hurt someone because you were forced to. This is real pain," I thought getting up and he held the Tensiga to my throat.

"Why'd you do it? Thought you'd mess with me just cause you're a demon? Answer me!"

"Just kill me please," I said softly.

"I wanted to be dead forever until I meet you. Now I don't have a choice, if you hate me so much just kill me," I yelled crying and he put down the sword.

I feel to me knee's crying.

"It wasn't me I swear…"

"Finish and you'll get twice as much pain," he said in my mind and I started crying even more.

"Then who was it, his sent is all over you. Shessomaru's not stupid enough to Rape someone especially someone like you."

"You don't know him that well then," I mouth and turned away from him.

"I want an answer Raven!"

"Sorry Inuyasha I can't give you that," I said softly and walked away before Shessomaru grabbed me.

"You just like trying me eh wrench? Watch it your on thin ice," he yelled Inuyasha listening.

"That's exactly why anyone would prefer him over you, looks and strength isn't everything he has a heart that's what makes him special. At least he knows how to treat someone," I said and he slapped me to the ground some little girl watching him in fear.

"Watch it you don't want to get hurt, I might not be as strong as you but I could easily take you over."

"I could careless you can't stop me from seeing who I wish," I yelled getting up.

"Want to bet," he said grabbing me and walking down the road.

"Inuyasha help, you've got to stop this. If you don't help your brother will kill me," I yelled in Inuyasha's mind as he started striping me and he took possession of me making me scream.

"I warned you wrench!"

"Shessomoru stop," I yelled crying all ready bleeding.

"This is your fault wrench, I warned you all ready!"

"Inuyasha," I yelled crying and he only moved in me harder and faster.

"Inuyasha can't help you, not as long as I'm around," he said moving harder and faster.

"Stop," I screamed and passed out from the pain.

Inuyasha's pov:

He rammed her a couple more times making sure she was bleeding badly before getting up. He put cloths on her and on himself before leaving. She was telling the truth he was forcing her into it. I sighed and sat next to her putting her head on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her as Kagome and the others watched. She winced groaning before she opened her eyes. She gasped when she saw me and pulled away.

"Inuyasha, I…"

"I know Raven I saw it before he left. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I'm not supposed to be talking to you. I can't risk it, I'm sorry."

"Raven I'm not losing you to him," I said softly making her look at me.

"Inuyasha I can't, I'm sorry but I just can't do it," she cried pulling away.

"Your letting your fear control you. I could have sore you said you were looking for a chance to fight him, just to beat him. I told you beating him would be hard but don't let what happened all ready get to you. You can still beat him."

"Inuyasha, he's to strong, maybe it's the fact that you're stronger then me. I can't beat him."

"Yes you can and there's no way I'm stronger then you. You just have to find your strength again," I said getting up dragging her with me.

"I can't beat him Inuyasha, find Kagome and the others. Find a way to be happy it seems we just weren't supposed to be together. I'm sorry but I don't have choice."

"Yeah you do, look if I have to kick his ass for you then it's done. I can't lose you Raven."

"Inuyasha if anyone is to fight him it'll be me, give me time. I'll work on getting stronger I'll beat him if it's the last thing I do. I won't lose my title as the best demon around," she said starting to walk away but stopped.

"Rea," I called her and she turned around.

"Yeah, Inuyasha," she asked her eyes clouded with sorrow.

"Be careful," I said and kissed her before she left.

She ran off into the forest with a sigh knowing she'd regret what she was doing. I sighed and walked toward the sacred tree. I traced my hand over it with a soft sigh as Kagome came up.

"This is were we first meet," I said softly.

"Yeah but you ask as if it is something special," she said and I looked up quickly.

"What up you act all surprised?"

"I wasn't excepting you, I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"An old friend of mine," I said sighing softly.

"More like a new friend, who was the girl you were with," the others asked looking at me.

"Inuyasha, what are they talking about?"

"It's nothing I was just talking with my old friend."

"It was no talking," Shippo said laughing.

"Inuyasha, I give your brother's a nutcase, you get to help me beat him. I can't take it anymore," she said grabbing me.

"What are you crazy?"

"Dude you where right, I can beat him but until I find it in me again I'm screwed. You get to help me; we don't need to end up separated forever like last time."

"I could have sworn you were going to handle it on your own. Why don't you make up your mind?"

"I can change my mind gosh, come on I can't do this alone."

"He'll never live it down that I got help to beat him."

"Well I can not help."

"You're not laying this on me."

"Just who are you," Kagome asked tapping her on her shoulder.

"Not the best idea, Kagome."

"Who I am is none of your bissunes, come on Inuyasha."

"Why should I help?"

"Inuyasha stop playing around you know very well what's a stake here. Inuyasha you insisted on helping and now you won't."

"I can change my mind."

"Forget it; maybe your brother was right."

"You would actually listen to him over me?"

"The way you're acting I sure would! Forget it fighting him is pointless anyway. I'll see you when I see you I'm gone," she said and ran into the forest.

"She's so stubborn," I said taking off after.

"Inuyasha," I heard Kagome yell running after me.

I tackled her and she threw me of her.

"So that's how it is? I know where supposed to be a secret but you can't help out an old friend. If the girls that protective then you have a problem, Shessomaru was right about you."

"And what would that be a about?"

"You'd break your heart anyway, half-demon or not. I let myself fall for someone like you and I end up getting killed from the inside out because of it. If you didn't really like me you could have said something," she cried and Kagome gasped her acting pretty good.

"That's not true, I do but I was trying to show you something. I could careless what they thought of me being with you, that's not my problem; I was trying to show you that you need to fight him. That you need to learn that you're the best there is and to keep that title like I know you will you need to beat Shessomaru. You can do this, Raven, I know you can," I said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Thanks Inuyasha," she said softly hugging me before she was grabbed back.

"You just tend to try me; I gave you a chance before you just lost it."

"Let me go you jerk," she yelled trying to get away from him.

"Give it up you can't win."

"Yes I can," she yelled kicking him making him let her go.

"Hah and I've got it back."

"You little brat," he yelled grabbing for her but she moved away.

"Wait little; I thought I was the older one here?"

"Not on your life, I guess that's another lie someone told you."

"Oh this is good, I'm young then most of the demons I've beaten; usual the more experience the better. I love this job."

"You really are foolish aren't you; there is no way you could win against anyone my age like most of the demons. You haven't figured it out yet; you can't have full power till then."

"And the riddle's come out again; I don't have time for this."

"Really, then why go through the trouble to disobey me?"

"I don't listen to anyone that includes you, Shessomaru."

He grabbed her nearly choking her.

"You're looking for a death wish child."

"Raven move!"

She passed out and I grabbed her from him.

"She'll understand it sooner or later, until she looks into her mind she'll never figure herself out," he said and left.

"Raven, Raven get up."

"Inuyasha what happened," the others asked coming up.

"She passed out, Shessomaru nearly killed her."

"A demon with her power, was hurt by Shessomaru?"

"She is not herself lately."

Raven's mind, Raven's POV;

"Shessomaru stop," the thought screamed in my mind and I looked into his eyes.

"Sorrow, he was sorry for what he was doing even through his anger," I said softly.

"We'll call her Raven, Shessomaru. She's our responsibility now," some woman said handing me as a baby to him.

"My daughter," he said softly and I shot up.

"No, that's not possible!"

"Raven what happened?"

"Shessomaru, he's my," I stopped I couldn't say it.

"I can't believe it I had sex with my uncle and with my dad, this isn't right," I screamed mentally.

"What, what is it?"

"He's my dad," I said softly, nearly crying.

"What, how?"

"I don't know. That's what he's been talking about, that's why he's been trying to keep us away from each other. The whole break my heart thing meant the truth not you."

"He could have just said it, why go through the trouble."

"He wanted me to figure it out the hard way, but it might be too late, I believe I've all ready fallen for my own uncle," I said softly and looked into the trees.

He was there watching a satisfied look on his face. I sighed and looked down before getting up.

"We've got to fix this, something can't be right here."

"Yeah but it has nothing to do with my memories. There's no way anyone could have change them unless the telepathic, yet I don't know of anyone here that's like that but me."

"Not true, I am slightly and if I am that means he has the chance of it to."

"I doubt it, I would have felt it."

"You can't since everything Raven."

"Wait till I get my hands on him!"

"You have your chance child," he said and I growled.

"My lady where are you," Angel called and she looked back.

"Angel the idiot doesn't give up. I don't have time for this; I've got a stop to all of this."

"Raven you're not going anywhere; you are to start talking you can not bottle yourself up."

"You do, either way I could careless what you say. Whatever you think is wrong and even if you are right respect is one thing you'll never get from me. Inuyasha I'll see you later I've got to sort things out," I sighed and ran through the forest, stopping at the one place they'd never think to look for me.

I sighed and looked out at the moon and lunar rainbow.

"It's beautiful," I said softly.

"Not as beautiful as you. I can help you, you know. Question is do you trust me enough to try it," Naruko said sitting next to me, everyone below us listening.

"Help me, how can you help me?"

"I know your real family, I know a lot about you Raven, that'll help you. I can make you stronger and a lot better but it all decides on if you trust me. You'll be in control and that stupid Shessomaru will never question your authority."

"It's a nice offer but I learned not to trust anyone when I did it ended up breaking me apart. Everyone except one person betrayed me."

"Yes, Inuyasha, he is not as you think but I will not turn you against him. All I say is that this is your choice and I am not going to force you into this. I leave you with that, when ever you want me just call for me."

"All right, I'll think it over."

"Good," he said and disappeared.

"I wonder how you're doing on the other side, I wonder if you're doing better then I am," I sighed and my name was yelled through the forest.

"Raven get them off me it's trying to kill," me she yelled and I jumped down and killed the demons following her.

"You've grown sorry; you've let yourself grow lazy."

"Okay I'm rusty, how's things over here."

"A living hell, I find out a lot I didn't need to I'm hoping to find out the truth."

"Oh, it'll be okay Ravy; you just need something to cheer you up. Hey I got some sake from the modern world, come on what do you say to some fun?"

"What's sake?"

"You don't know what it is; you have to try some then. Come on it won't kill you," she said handing me a bottle.

"It couldn't hurt," I shrugged and took a drink.

"Whoa easy Rae you don't want to go to heavy on it," she said taking the empty bottle.

"Raven oh good, this can't be good."

"Where'd you go," I asked walking strait and running into a tree.

"Never knew the stuff was that strong, but I guess when you have that much on a first time it happens," she said and I passed out.

Silent's Pov;

I sighed and picked her up.

"She is not going to be happy in the morning, man she is going to have one heck of a hang over," I said and ran back to her castle laying her down in her bed.

Next morning; Raven's Pov;

I winced and sat up I felt like a truck hit me. Where was I? Am I dead or something, nah I'd be happy then. I got up and took a shower. When I walked outside I felt slightly better. I walked to the bone eaters well and sighed.

"What ever that sake stuff is I need more of it," I said jumping through.

I climbed out and walked outside my eyes widening in amazement. Silent followed me worried about what would happen to me. I walked down the street a lot of different guys looking at me. I saw a bunch of bottles much like the ones the sake was in and bought about ten of them. I sighed and ran back to the well and jumped to the other side with them. I ran home and put them up.

"Okay, I know I shouldn't do this but what the heck," I said drinking one of the bottles feeling a lot better.

Inuyasha came in and looked at me.

"Raven you okay?"

"I don't know are you okay?"

"Raven come on let's see Kade, you need some help."

"Don't use that tone with me mister. I brought you into this world and I very well can take you out," I said swaying and he held me still feeling how bad my body was shaking toward the changes it had to make.

"Raven what's wrong this isn't like you?"

"What is like me, I wonder if there is even a me anymore?"

"Oh god, I should have thought about this in her problem condition she was bond to get hooked on it," Silent said walking in taking the bottle from me.

"Raven look at me, well the best you can anyway," I said and she looked at me cross eyed.

"You have to stop this now; none of this is going to get rid of your problems. Come on I can't have you like this you're supposed to be the best, this stuff will only take that away."

"Yeah right the only thing I was best at was being a failure. Besides it's only flavored water chill."

"It is not, you don't know what it is so you can't say that. Sake is alcohol, wines and liquors. That's why you're like this if you take in to much it'll make it as if you don't know your own body. You've got to stop, this stuff can kill you buy it's self. You can't do this."

"Oh what do you know," I said and everything started spinning.

I started coughing up blood when I woke up the next day and I had a major headache. I grabbed the half empty bottle and looked at it.

"Raven please you can't do this."

I sighed and saw Shessomaru in the door way.

"Back off," I said in between coughs.

"She right your becoming a wreck you taking in to much you won't last long Raven. Stop this while you can."

"You would say that dad! Oh what do you know you've never had the stuff?"

"Yeah I have I ended up just like you, except I almost died. I'm trying to save you from that."

"Yeah right I don't need you advice."

"This isn't good, oh mom's going to kill me when she finds out what I did. This so isn't fair!"

"She'll pass out after a while, a few hangovers should teach her but I doubt it'll do anything. I don't like this, she's withdrawing from everything again."

"Maybe you should have left her alone."

"Shut it Inuyasha!"

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"I don't like her like this, she looks so sad drunk."

"She did before you just never saw it."

"Drunk, I'm drinking something that I shouldn't be and it's making me like this. It's changing who I am quicker then ever. I've got to stop this," the thought ran through my mind and I got up.

I put the bottle down with a sigh and disappeared. I reappeared near a water fall making sure none of them could follow me, and hid in the cavern behind it. I closed my eyes and passed out. When I opened my eyes I had a huge head ache, and some people where surrounding me.

"So this is what a hangover is like," I groaned sitting up.

"Don't move," someone growled holding a sword to my neck.

I looked at him and he touched my face.

"Pull away and it's your life," he said and he started taking of my shirt.

He was human and desperate, there where a bunch of them, most using each other to claim me.

"I can't go through this again," I said and he took me before I knew it.

Another held the sword to me to make sure I didn't get away from him.

"Stop," I yelled and my eyes started glowing.

"Not going to happen my beauty, we're going to have some fun first."

I growled and the sword hit him and I pushed him off of me. I wrapped my cloths around me and somewhere saw Shessomaru calling for me on the other side of the water fall. It was at least 200 feet drop from here, I doubt I'd survive but it's worth it.

"Woman get back down!"

"Not on your life," I yelled and jumped through the waterfall diving into the water.

Shessomaru Point;

I grabbed her and held her to me.

"Raven wake up, please you have to wake up," I said softly laying her down caressing her softly.

She winced and opened her eyes.

"Shessomaru." She said my name surprised and sat up.

"You need to know the truth, the one you saw in your memories is not me, and there is someone who is trying to be me. He changed your memories into that because he is jealous of what we were. Before Inuyasha before all of this it was us, hiding our secret of love. I want it to go back to that," I said Inuyasha and his friends listening.

"That's not possible."

"Nothing is impossible," I said and kissed her.

I smiled when she kissed me back and we started glowing.

"The prophecy is of two half-breeds but you yet know the truth of it. When Naroku completes the jewel, that's when it's our chance to shine," I said and kissed her again.

"Wait so where?"

"Yep," I said smiling.

"But then why?"

"I couldn't stand you with him, it seemed that was my only recourse, and I had to make myself seem mad when I wasn't."

She looked at the water smiling and I looked at her shocked.

"You wouldn't."

"Yeah I would. Come on it'll be fun."

"No."

"Fine then be a party pooper," she said jumping in naked.

I sighed and shook my head.

"You are a lot of trouble girl."

"Come Shessomaru, you know you want to."

"I'll pass."

"Oh fine," she said and swam under the water fall.

I smiled and jumped in after her I couldn't help it the sight was driving me crazy. I swam up behind her and pined he against the cavern wall with my body.

"You were saying?"

"That I need you," she said and kissed me deeply putting in all for feeling into it.

"I do to but it doesn't mean I'll let you win," I said and pulled away from her.

I smiled going under the water to taste her again. I missed her sweet flavor her tight sheath griping me to have her wanting me all over again. I came up and smiled her eyes were clouded with lust.

"Shessomaru," she called me softly and wrapped her legs around me.

"Alright," I said and laid her down before taking possession of her making her gasp.

"Shessomaru," she yelled my name as my pace grew and she gripped me harder.

I smiled and kissed her as I continued to ram into her. It seemed to last eternity the feeling, the heat, everything but I still wanted more. I rammed into her making her cum and Cuming myself. I rolled over letting her lay on to of me and she started riding me. I needed her all over again in that second but then I felt it we weren't alone. It wasn't the best type of company either.

"Raven wait," I said and she stopped smiling.

I looked around and found red/amber eyes watching me.

"Raven we've got to go," I said and she groaned.

"Oh but Shessy, I wasn't done having fun yet," she said and continued ridding me.

"Raven no we've got to go."

I rolled over holding her down as he shot at her. I moved in her faster eyeing him.

"We aren't safe here, remember what I told you," I whispered softly and she gasped before she started screaming.

"Get off of me you jerk," she yelled trying to push me off.

"Leave her alone," I nearly cried barring deep inside her.

"Let it go, she's mine you have no bissunse with her," he said and I slowly came out of her, her hymn growing back some how.

"She is mine she all ways has been all ways will be."

"Not this one, this is my Raven."

"Shessomaru look out," Raven yelled and I was knocked out.

Real Raven's Pov;

"Shessomaru, no! Get up Shessomaru," I yelled crying.

"Give it up girl, your mine, there's nothing you can do about it."

"Master she is a virgin again I made sure of that, this way we can completely erase her past."

"Leave her alone," Shessomaru yelled getting up.

"Take care of him for me Raven."

"Shessomaru calm down, this fake raven is only being punished for what she did to you."

"You wrong, I didn't notice it before but the real raven has a different color hair than you, your hair is to dark while hers is more of silver yours is greyer," he said and sliced her in half.

"Let her go now!"

"Now let's not do anything stupid, I could easily kill her as I can change what she thinks of you. By now I doubt she even knows who you are, you or that stupid Inuyasha."

He started shaking I could feel the fear of losing me in him but I knew him from some where, but where?

"Come child."

"No Shessomaru help me," I yelled trying to get away from him when I saw a tear fall to the floor.

"What the, how I erased it all? I'll have to fix you."

"Raven," he grabbed me and pulled me away from him sending us both flying.

I landed on him and he started laughing.

"Bad move boy, I still have a mind lock on her, I can kill her just through that," he said and my head started pounding.

"Raven focus on me, he can't hurt you that way," he said holding me to him as he got up focusing his full attention on me and I did the same.

I blushed when I saw his need. How much he wanted to protect me from this bozo. How much he want to kill him so we could jump into the water naked. He wanted me back that shone clearly and when I was gone in a world that wasn't real he went through hell. He wanted to break me all over again so was his right. Inuyasha wasn't the prophecy it was Shessomaru. The one who didn't know it was me only because I didn't remember. We were made for each other, made to save the world, and only after we joined again will that come into take. He growled and ran out the cavern before disappearing. I sighed and let out the breath I didn't notice I was holding. He held me to him because he had to and it took every once of his self control not to pin me down and take me there, knowing Inuyasha was watching. I looked into his eyes and they where sparkling, a perfect amber. I smiled and he kissed me. At first I was scared but I calmed myself down and kissed him back. He reluctantly broke the kiss and smiled. I blushed and he picked me up running to the edge of the water before putting me down.

"Hey Inuyasha isn't that Raven," Kagome asked a little glee in her voice.

"Yeah," he growled his eyes turning red.

He growled and ran toward me making me scream.

"What's that guy's problem?"

"How can you remember me and not him?"

"I don't know but he's weird."

"Inuyasha sit," Kagome yelled and he fell to the floor growling.

Raven started laughing softly.

"Sweet, he is like a dog thingy."

He growled getting up and she screamed running behind Shessomaru.

"My lord, what does he want from me?"

"My lord? That means… Damn him. Let's go this ends now," he growled picking me up and running through the forest.

He stopped and put me down.

"Stay here."

I nodded and he walked into a cave, the next thing I knew someone was screaming. He came outside and I sighed a light filling me. When the light disappeared I was me again memory and all.

"Wow, some adventure. Now what was I doing again," I said scratch my head and he kissed me.

I looked at him surprised wondering were he came from and I kissed him back as Inuyasha and the others came back.

"You okay?"

"Am now, that guy was a nut case, can't believe there was someone changing me to get rid of you."

"Trust me for a while it worked," he said and I blushed.

I looked at the others and there eyes clouded over yet Inuyasha didn't. I couldn't get things back to the old way with him; maybe he wanted me then to.

"Mi lady he's coming back," one of my guards said.

"Right, Shessomaru are you coming?"

"I'll be there in a second I got to talk to Inuyasha for a while."

"Try not to kill him this time," she laughed softly and ran back to her castle.

When she reached her castle someone grabbed her and she passed out.

Shessomaru Pov;

I ran to the castle greeted by some man holding Raven.

"Who are you and what do you want with her?"

"Let's see her death and a many other things, with her here we can't complete our plans."

"Hand's off her," someone said grabbing her and knocking him out.

Raven winced and opened her eyes.

"You okay kid?"

"Yeah, thanks the prophecy thing is a lot more trouble then it should be."

"Who's the guy?"

"He's my boyfriend, Shessomaru my dad, dad Shessomaru."

"Nice to meet you sir, I would like to say you have the most beautiful daughter by far," I said bowing and Raven blushed.

"He's full of himself."

"Raven anyone who loves someone is like that. Trust me."

"I didn't want to know that."

"You do realize you're not to be out there with out a guard."

"Come on Shessomaru better then most of the guards, a lot cuter to but not the point."

"Raven, you can't do that. Not only that but I do not except you to be fighting for yourself."

"If you say so," Raven said with a smirk.

"Sir I can handle it, there are few out there willing to challenge her anyway. Even so challenge me."

"Shessomaru!"

"Except him, Idiot doesn't know when to give up. Excuse me," I said and ran into the forest.

"His half brother, same dad. You remember Inutashio right?"

"Yes wait, the same one he died for?"

"Yeah, he and Shessomaru aren't in the best agreement because of the Tensiga, and Inuyasha likes me as well for some reason. He doesn't know when to give up."

"That's part of his human side he decides not to give up."

"Exactly, see greed isn't all ways bad."

"True, I've got to stop this I owe it to him," her dad said running after us.

"Hey don't leave me out of this," she yelled following him.

"Shessomaru where are you hiding Raven now, maybe you have her tied down some where."

"Get over your self, Raven is my woman."

"Right and how do you plan to explain that to her old man?"

"We all ready have," I said moving toward him and I was pulled back.

"Not happening, who ever told you to violence solves all your problems lied. Even though it makes you feel a whole lot better."

"You're not helping, Raven," her dad said softly.

"Inuyasha, been a while since I've seen you. Do you really think your dad would wants you two fighting?"

"Could careless, don't even know the old man."

"If he was stupid enough to risk his life for this idiot who knows, what he would really want."

"I believe I can fix both of your problems. I believe you need to see him yourself."

"Oh great, I knew we owed him a favor but come on I really didn't want to meet him," Raven said hiding behind me.

A bright light glowed between us and disappeared. He stood there looking at us with a smirk on his face. Raven stood behind me shaking and he smiled.

"Come child do you really think I'm going to hurt you?"

"Shessomaru," she looked at me a plea in her voice.

"He wouldn't but you're not going anywhere. This is a waist of time."

"Shessomaru he's your dad you can't do that."

"See it from my eyes and he's a fool," I said and started walking away.

She looked at me then at him.

"Sit boy," she yelled and Inuyasha and I fell to the ground.

"What the hell?"

"Sorry I hade Kade put them on, I knew they'd come in handy. Shessomaru this is about the Inuyasha thing, you need to fix it now. You don't even know why he risked his life for him. He's got a heart of gold that you act like you hate but haven't realized you have the same heart. You'd risk your life for a half-breed if he was your son to. When he's family, what part of it doesn't matter, even if he's only half of you?"

"I wouldn't degrade myself like that so no, I wouldn't," I said getting up.

"I give up you two are pointless figure this out yourself, I'm going home," she said and ran out of the forest.

"She needs to learn how to sit still," I said following her or so I thought, there was a barrier on the end of the forest.

"Nice you plan to keep me prisoner here. I'm not talking to no one so back off," I sighed sitting down.

"You are being stubborn for no reason," Inutashio said softly.

"Better then being like you, your excuses mean nothing to me so give it up."

Suddenly the sky was covered with black clouds lightening flashing through them.

"The prophecy it won't work unless she broken again," I panicked in my mind.

"Perfect timing to, he's doing this on purpose. Let me out of this barrier, I don't plan to be where ever you are in the next few minutes."

"What?"

"With out me and Raven everyone's dead!"

"I can't let it down you have to; it is you who put it up without knowing it. You put up a guard around me."

"Shessomaru," Raven screamed my name getting the same feeling I got yet ten times harder.

I sighed and focused on her reliving her pain while I tried to get put down my guard.

"Raven relax, focus, I'm coming."

I got up and relaxed before breaking through the barrier. I ran into the castle locking everything behind me and running up to her. I hugged her tightly and kissed her. She mentally discarded our cloths pain filling her. Only until we join would we be immune to this but I'd put her in a little more pain by breaking her.

"This will hurt a little Raven but I promise I will make it better," I said softly laying her down and entering her fully.

She screamed as I entered her and after a while I started moving in her slowly. She held my shoulders tightly trying to hold back a scream. I kissed her and traveled down the valley of her breast with kisses. She moaned and arched her back toward me. I smiled and moved faster in her and she moved with me to match every move.

We moaned as we came together and laid in each others arms for a while.

"Come on hot shot we've got to go," she said getting up and I eyed her.

"Hot shot," I questioned getting up.

"You got a problem with it," she said smirking as she got dressed.

"Nope just wondering where you got it from," I answered putting on my cloths.

"None of your bissnues, now let's go," she said taking off down stairs and I followed her.

"Dude its pitch black out here. Prefect love the night light anyway," she said walking outside.

"What's happening," Inuyasha asked covering his ears.

"I've got it you find the problem," she said and I nodded taking off.

I could feel her taking in there pain as her own in order to keep them from suffering. But she was suffering a greater times then each of them, why exactly did she say she'd do this knowing the pain. I shook my head trying to focus and I heard a soft cry in my head. It sounded like a baby's cry.

"Damn it; please don't let it be her, this can't happen."

"Raven what's happening," I asked her mentally.

"Don't I have to focus other I stand chance of passing out. Remember they need both of us."

"Right, just checking," I sighed in relief and continued the sound getting louder.

"That's not my imagination it must have a kid."

I looked around and thought I saw someone in a cave but it disappeared. Suddenly something wrapped around me and try as I might I couldn't get out. Something was right she would have felt it coming and helped me avoid it.

"Raven where are you," I asked her mentally and got nothing a black hole where she was supposed to be.

"Poor Shessomaru stuck in his tracks while his whore can't save him. Sad really I was looking forward to the baby but it just has to die with her. But I'll make this more interesting I'll give her all her memories back and show her just what kind slut she is," he laughed holding her limp body.

"Put her down damn it," I yelled trying to break free but felt drained.

"Come on my beauty let's wake up now," he said and she winced as he let her down.

"Welcome back, so great for you to join the party."

Her eyes meet with mine and she realized what had happened.

"Shessomaru," she tried to get to me but he pulled her back.

"Let her go!"

"Careful boy anything you say now will be remembered later," he said and she gasped her eyes becoming clouded.

He was fogging her mind I could feel it. Everything I had done to get her back from Inuyasha, to get her back from him. The dad lie he placed in her, and soon the cloud in her eyes turned to fear.

"Let her go now! Let her go damn it," I yelled strangely tears in my eyes.

"Fine," he said and let her go.

She feel to her knees shaking violently. I struggled to get free to get to her and hold her to me just to make sure she was safe. But I couldn't and as long as I couldn't stand in front of her or wrap my hands around her she was as closer to death than I liked. Suddenly he disappeared and I fell to the ground the crying getting worse. I picked Raven up and held her to me but she pushed away from me.

"Raven no, pleases don't," I said softly watching her body shake with fear.

"You raped me and you act as if it's nothing."

"Raven I was trying to save you, to get you back. Come on you've got to listen to me, I can't go through this again. I can't lose you anymore."

She looked at me shaking and shook her head softly. I stepped back from her to give her space hoping she'd see past that. She turned away and I feel to my knees crying, something unfamiliar and I couldn't stop it. She looked at me and her eyes sparkled.

"You're crying? For what you where mad when you did all this?"

"No I was jealous and hurt. Inuyasha was never supposed to know of you and yet he's fallen for you."

"Right that's nice but I'm not stupid Shessomaru, why'd you do it?"

"Why did I do it, listen to what I said. I was trying to keep you away from Inuyasha. I couldn't let him have you; you have no idea how much you mean to me, how much I'd do for you, and mostly how far I want to go with you."

She sighed and shook her head.

"I'm not an idiot Shessomaru but when you have a real reason which there is none you can come talk to me."

"NO," I yelled grabbing her before she ran off.

"Let me go!"

"I can't lose you Raven, not again," I said and pulled her to me just holding her still.

"I won't let him ruin us Raven we're made for each other. The prophecy proves it. Raven please you have to believe me," I said softly crying.

She looked at me shaking violently and I took the chance to kiss her. She pulled away at first but soon kissed me back.

"What do you want from me Shessomaru?"

"You all of you nothing more it is that simple. I can't lose you Raven and because of some bozo I'm losing you again. He won't take anything back what happened is true but I would say I was desperate at the time."

She looked down and smiled softly.

"Oh what the heck," she said and pushed me back kissing me.

"Raven come on we've got to stop him."

"Stop who what were we talking about again?"

"Raven stop."

"There's nothing else to do, come on Shessy," she said softly.

"Raven no we have to end this before he ruins us forever."

"What and all the fun we've had I won't stand for it. Come on we'll have our fun in a while."

"I was trying to say that."

"So who is this guy anyway?"

"Damn selective memory, um. I got it," I said and ran into the place grabbing a bottle of vodka.

"Rea drink this trust me it'll help," I said handing her the bottle.

"Okay," she said looking at me fun and drinking some of it.

"Damn that stuff is sour," She said shaking her head and she looked at me.

"Shessomaru don't tell me you did this?"

"Had to come on we have to end this," I said picking her up.

I ran outside and put her down. He stood in front of us growling everyone watching from the forest.

"So you plan to make her drunk to keep her away from me?"

"No I plan to make her mind distant from you, little trick I learned. Rea finish it now."

"Oh come on."

"Rae don't listen to him, what the hell are you doing," her dad yelled as she finished of the bottle and smiled.

"Now the fire rises, have at 'em Raven," I said smiling and she tackled him.

He grabbed her and pinned her down yet she threw him off her.

"How the hell is that possible?"

"Ravens got an inside flame, alcohols flammable, so it make her fire greater. In other words she's more into kicking your ass then into winning. That's also why you can't reach her mind its set in one direction instead of many, she's become one minded and that you can't get through," I said walking over to him.

"That's impossible," the others said looking at me.

"Don't think a simple little girl can beat me," he laughed getting up slowly.

"No but together we can," I said and phased into her knocking him back.

"What the…?"

"Shessomaru I can't," she said softly.

"Relax Rea; it'll only be a little while."

"I won't last that long I'll end up passing out."

"Hold on as long as you can," I said grabbing him and throwing him to the ground creating a sword.

I separated from her and held her up. I handed her the sword and held him down.

"Raven I believe you have every right to end this," I said feeling something pressing down on her.

She sighed and shook her head clearing everything from her head. She rammed the sword through him and he died on impact.

"Whoa Raven careful," I said grabbing her.

"Sad she's not as strong as you are she's so easy to crush even easier to kill," he said and I felt her getting weaker as her head ache grew.

"Raven it's the only way."

"No I can't, I hate that place."

"You've got to Raven, that's all there is left. Do you seriously think I'd let a ghost get to you, he's coming from your mind. You must shut down completely."

"No, I don't know how and I never want to learn. It said it's just like being dead, I can't do that."

"Raven it's all there is left, don't worry I'll be right next to you the whole time. Let me do this for both of us. That way we're safe with in ourselves and it'll only be a little while."

"Fine but don't leave me," She said softly closing her eyes, and I made sure she was out of it.

I followed into her mind making sure I could see her and held onto her the whole time. He was fighting it but he couldn't get to a dead mind, and me being with her only stopped him from coming to me. Anyone else would be much to far for him to get to before he disappeared. She suddenly started fighting me trying to get away I guess she wouldn't see me through her eyes but saw someone else. I held her to me and kissed her softly. She looked at me and hugged me tightly as I broke the kiss.

"I want to go back I hate this place," she said softly tears in her voice.

"He must be gone Raven."

"I don't like this Shessomaru please; I can't stay here its torcher."

"Give it a little while longer."

"Shessomaru please I can't stay here any longer."

"Don't worry he's gone," I said and pulled both of us back.

I held her shaking body to me and smiled at the clear sky.

"Don't ever do that again, Shessomaru," she said softly.

"You've got it love," I said kissing her forehead.

"Oh yeah here comes the fun," Inuyasha laughed as her dad walked toward us.

I let her go and step away from him, letting him talk to his daughter. I bowed to him letting him know that I respected him for what ever he had planed; he had every right for it after what just happened. As much as I wanted to just asked her to marry me right then I had a feeling what he was about to do will remove that option.

"You're coming home and that does not mean Shessomaru comes to. You might as well say good bye while you still have the chance."

"You can't do that, your being a-."

"Raven don't bother, if he doesn't want us together we can't do anything about it. Even if we still are together in our own way. Here you'll need this," I said tossing her a necklace with a purple crescent much like mine on it.

"Thanks Shessomaru."

"Relax Raven well get through it one way or another we've been through every other problem," I said blinking back tears.

"Right, well bye Shessomaru," she said softly and walked inside slowly.

I transformed into my demon form and ran into the forest trying to erase everything knowing I'd never survive without her.

"Shessomaru," he voice said softly and I could feel her next to me.

"Don't, I can't stand this he's being stubborn. My respect has its limits but this is going way too far. As much as I want to I'd kill me to talk to you like this so far away. I don't know if I'll last long with out you but just hearing you voice so distant won't help."

"Then come back Shessomaru please, make him know I'm supposed to be with you. He's planning to have a bunch of princes come tomorrow; he doesn't know I do plan on refusing all of them. Please you must show up tomorrow."

"And end up killed?"

"We both know your stronger then that."

"Fine I'm there."

"Thank you, I love you Shessomaru."

"I love you to Raven," I said and looked out from her forest.

The next day;

Raven's Pov;

I sat in the throne and sighed.

"My lady-."

"No, not in your life not in a million years. Never will I marry any of you stupid people and the world knows your only doing this for the land, so give it up and go home."

"Are you sure you want to send us all home," a sweet voice said in the back and guards surrounded him.

"It depends would you be here to save me from this hell," I said blocking all the guards back.

"Who the hell is he?"

"Told you I'd be here," he said softly standing next to me.

"I was starting to doubt you, there master Shessomaru."

"Good thing he came to it's a hell of a lot easier to kill him."

"Go ahead that way you kill both of us. High way ticket out of here?"

"Anything for you beautiful," he said picking me up.

"I won't let you take her, as reckless and as soulless as you are."

"Don't worry about him he's just jealous, so you never got to chose who you wanted to marry. So you decided I couldn't either, build a bridge and get over it this is my life," I said and he took off.

He ran after us growling and I sighed. He stopped and looked at him.

"Shessomaru what are you doing?"

"He will chase us no matter what he won't last that long. Something still tells me this is wrong."

"But-.."

"Raven he must have a reason he doesn't want you to marry me. Maybe we should hear him out."

"Shessomaru one thing I learned from him is he hates something because he fears it or because he fears for me. He's scared of you or scared you're going to hurt me one."

He set me down and turned into this big dog yet he was missing an arm. He laid down slowly and sighed.

"Shessomaru, but how, you have all ways-."

"Been like this, it is Inuyasha's fault I couldn't hurt him if I wanted to. I can not do too much harm at this point."

I bent next to him and sighed.

"Hope this works, no moving you got it mister."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm Reconstructing your arm, its not that hard I can do it with everything else."

"Raven it's not necessary; I'm use to it now."

"How can you say that, that idiot Inuyasha cut off your arm and you act as if it is nothing? Come on I will not leave you like this, I know you and I can read you. That is not just something in your eye, I have to help you."

"Shessomaru," Inuyasha yelled and his head snapped up.

"Shessomaru don't please."

"I have to."

"Inuyasha pull back now you will not hit him. You want him you've got to go through me first."

"Beat it you I'll deal with you once Shessomaru's dead," he growled walking up to Shessomaru.

"Just waiting for me to take the other ones too eh? Easy enough," he shrugged lifting the sword as Shessomaru growled.

As soon as he tried to swing it I held it back in my hands.

"Back off you've done enough damage I won't let you hurt him!"

"She must really love him to go through all this trouble," my dad thought lightly.

"Beat it you!"

"Raven what are you doing!"

"Helping you, we're supposed to be there for each other when it's needed and even when it's not and I plan to do just that," she said pushing him back.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit boy," she yelled and he fell to the floor 6 feet into the ground.

"When you find a way to climb out go find Kade or what ever, just hope I don't see you again," she said and walked back over to Shessomaru.

"Now don't move, I can do this," I said placing my hands on his shoulder as my hand glowed a bright blue.

I closed my eyes and pictured it making sure I got the form right. I let out the breathe I hadn't realized I'd been holding and opened my eyes. It was there I did it!

"Ha, success!"

"Thank Rea," he said more pain in his voice.

Did I do something wrong? I wanted to help him I could careless if he only had one arm, but he was in such pain to show that he had it. Now that he has it again he is in more pain I don't get it. I sighed and got up trying to hid the tears in my eyes. I slowly walked away from him but he grabbed me.

"Where are you going?"

I didn't look at him, I just couldn't. I guess by giving him back his arm I wronged him, maybe even insulted him without meaning to. I just wanted him to be happy. And I broke down I started crying and it threw him off guard, like he wasn't excepting it.

"Rea what's wrong?"

"I was trying to help you out."

He laughed softly and hugged me.

"Rea it's a getting use to think, I haven't had an arm in so long that I have to get use to using it again. This has nothing to do with what you've done. But the Inuyasha thing was a bit far, next time let him try it."

"But-."

"No buts you aren't supposed to be taking chances like that."

"Fine then," she pouted making me laugh.

"Let's go Raven, stop being weird."

"Shut up you wouldn't know weird if it hit you."

"Right and how many times have you hit me?"

"Good point."

"Lord Shessomaru," Jaken and Rin called running out of the forest.

"What do they want now?"

"Come now there not that bad," I said softly.

"Watch and learn."

"Lord Shessomaru where have you been we've been looking all over for you?"

"Touching remind you that it's not needed, you were safe were you were."

"It was the child my lord, she doesn't listen."

"Well if the frog isn't a liar I don't know what is. Why does everyone blame everything on the smallest person around?"

"I am not ling shut it you wrench, just who are you any way."

"Jaken," Shessomaru growled.

"I've got it Shessomaru."

"Shut up you stupid frog," I yelled kicking him into a tree.

"Why do you let him follow you around annoying little thing always screaming your name, you can't tell me it's not annoying."

"It is but I now think of it as practice."

"Practice, for what," I asked.

"For our children, you have never looked into?"

"No I wasn't really thing all that far, but can't we just keep Rin and get rid of frog boy."

"Yes but I want one of our own," he said and I blushed.

"Your still blushing around me, come on your better then that."

Jaken stared at us growling, one thing he wouldn't accept is a woman around him like this none the less me. He knew that moving around would all end if some woman he loved came along and he couldn't stand me for anything, so he knew he had to get rid of me some how. I gasped and looked at him.

"You wouldn't dare or are you that desperate?"

"Quiet you; you have no reason to be here."

"Soon neither will you."

"Stupid woman," he murmured.

"Raven calm down I believe he's jealous."

"Right the stupid thing hates me, but it'll find it's self dead if it keeps on."

"All right that's enough out of both of you let's go," he said picking me up and I started laughing.

Rin and Jaken got on Ah-un and we took off toward his castle. I smiled when we got there, it was beautiful. He set me down smiling.

"Are you going to stare at it all day, Raven?"

"If you want me to I could," I laughed softly.

Jaken growled and walked in side.

"I'll kill the woman if it's the last thing I do," he murmured and I happened to be the only one that caught it.

"Not if I can help it frog," I yelled and jumped up to the top of the castle.

Shessomaru looked at me confused and then realized what happened. I didn't want to be somewhere that I was hated, if I wanted that I would've stayed home. The frog would make this life worse then ever for me.

"What is she doing up there," some people exclaimed and I smiled.

"Raven come down all ready."

"Yes Raven it'd be best if you come down," Jaken said and pushed me but I grabbed him so that he'd fall.

I flew down next to him smiling.

"Good luck on living frog," I said and landed.

"Raven don't."

"But-."

"Scaring him is on thing but killing him is another."

"Oh sure so he gets to try and kill me, what ever," I said rolling my eyes and I helped him land before walking inside.

I chose an empty room and locked myself inside. If I was going to survive this I'd need my own room where I could be by myself. I sighed and found myself crying. But why, what the heck was I crying for? The door disappeared from outside and nobody could find my nor hear me.

"Raven where are you," I heard Shessomaru call.

He stop near here and sighed.

"Raven come out, there is nothing for you to be crying for."

"You're giving that thing the chance to kill me and I can't fight back," I cried softly but knew that wasn't the real reason.

I was in pain I couldn't move if you wanted me to and it hurt like never before.

"Raven come on don't do this. It's more then this."

"Just leave me alone," I cried and he walked in.

He hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry Raven."

I sighed softly and hugged him back.

"It's all right."

"Bedside's revenge is always a bear. Well get him back."

"Really?"

"Yep, after we relax a little bit."

"Relax how so?"

"You know what I mean."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Completely you just don't want to know what I mean," he said softly almost laughing.

"It's a miracle we've got fluffy to laugh!"

"Watch it you fluffy it's as nice as you think he is."

"I know that," I said smiling.

Yea its then end don't worry I might make a squeal.

Mwww haaa cough cough haaa haaaa cough cough haaa haa. Oh forget it. Later ppls.


End file.
